


Don't Make Deals with Sewer Clowns

by IsGonnaBurnInHell



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Child abuse is bad, Death, Demon contract?, F/M, I haven't read the book yet so I may be wrong about some stuff, I just had to write this, I ship them too much lmao, M/M, Or pennyBill, Save me from this BillWise ship, Slow Burn, There's also child abuse in this, They are all bad parents, This is an Au btw, What the heck is their shipping name dammit ha, demon inside mind?, ha, or BillPenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsGonnaBurnInHell/pseuds/IsGonnaBurnInHell
Summary: ((Bill is aged up in this along with the rest of the Losers. So chill da fuk out. And this is more like an alternate universe.))Bill's family is broken apart after the death of his brother, his father becomes abusive to him and his mother seemed only like a shadow of herself.His close friends all broken up after the damaging fight against IT, Beverly gets captured.He manages to save her but IT got him instead, Bill makes a deal with Pennywise, and Bill can't explain how much he regrets it...Pennywise however, is more joyful about this arrangement they have than Bill.-PennyWise is more neutral than evil in this.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo I wanted to write this for a while now, but i didn't know when to start, but oh well. Here you go you lovely sinners who enjoy the slow burn of this ship like meh.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if they act rather out of character, Im not used to this yet. The Losers are all 18 in this, more or less 18.
> 
> enjoy.

**Denial.**

Bill refused to accept the fact that his little brother is dead, his only proof of Georgie is still alive is that the police had found no body. He held on to that little hope that his brother had just slipped and washed down into the sewers system, washed up at one of the ends of the sewers.

Maybe he still alive and waiting to be retrieved, until the police found Georgie or his body, he won't stop believe that Georgie is still alive.

But he soon found out that his brother had been taken away by IT that resides in the sewers of Derry, he was shocked when he went down into the basement and saw Georgie, ignoring how one of his arms was missing. Bill almost ran forward and hugged him, but stopped when Georgie spoke, it sounded... wrong, demonic and off.

It was opposite of how Georgie would usually speak,  this caused a lot of alarm bells ringing inside of Bill's head.

And when he saw that clown rise from the water, Bill first wondered how the fuck did a clown manage to hide in the shallow water, but then he took note how the words that IT was mouthing was what Georgie was saying. Bill barely manage to escaped the clown's grasp, before slamming the door to the basement and never went back down there for days.

His grief had blinded him, for Bill thought Georgie was still alive, just only captured by IT...

After school one day, Bill cycled his way home, opening the front door quietly and running up the stairs praying the stairs won't make a sound, to avoid waking up his father who would probably beat him if he had been woken up by Bill in the middle of his drunken afternoon nap. Ever since Georgie's death, the beatings he got from his father, who had the most ridiculous reasons of beating Bill, from his stuttering to being friends with the Losers.

He was glad that during the beatings, his father would only kick and slap him in places where he could easily hide it with his long pants and sleeves.

His mother had been shaken badly by his little brother's death and seemed to shut down, only staring out the window from her bedroom or hummed a lullaby that she used to sing to Georgie to sleep. She couldn't help to stop his father beatings and she never seemed to leave the room other then getting something to eat or drink, being more than a ghost than a mother.

Bill couldn't recall the last time that the three of them had all sat down and had a proper meal together. But without Georgie, it doesn't seem complete anymore. 

Bill flinched when he heard a rather loud snore from his father downstairs when he opened his door, his heart thundering in his chest as he slowly shut the door to his room behind him. 

He threw himself on to the bed and laid there, breathing softly while staring at the ceiling. Bill threw an arm over his eyes, his body shaking, wishing that he had followed Georgie when he went out that day, maybe he wouldn't have gone  _missing_ and he would still be here with Bill, asking him to make another boat. 

Bill smiled remembering the days of Georgie's childish rambling of how when he grew up, he would become a captain of a boat and sailed the world, Bill had simply laughed at his childish imagination and ruffled Georgie's hair, before the younger one would tackle him accusing him of teasing his dreams.

Holding back tears as memories of Georgie when he was younger flashed through his mind, how he had held a baby Georgie in his arm as if he was made out of the most fragile glass. Him staring at his parents pleadingly to take away the treasure that he was holding in his arms.

Bill clenched his teeth as he felt a wave of angry washed through him, how the adults seemed to ignore the missing children and only seemed to care when their own children had disappeared, the police who didn't seemed to care at the alarming and sudden rise of missing children and the worst of all, Bill's anger at IT in the sewers who had taken away his brother and torn his family apart...

~~~~~~~

**Anger.**

Bill's usually wise thinking was thrown out the window once the numbness of losing his brother wore off and was replaced by a strong anger and hatred for IT, he had stupidly went and faced IT in the 29 Neibolt Street unplanned and unarmed.

The Losers had followed him, but because of his irrational judgement and anger, most of the losers were hurt or badly traumatised by the fight with IT.

Eddie was taken away by his mother, who never let them meet up with her son ever again if she could. 

Ben had a large gashed in his stomach and the fats he had may have save him from the sharp pipe thing at harming any of his organs badly.

Worst of all...

Richie and Bill got into an argument, the leftover anger inside of Bill had reached its peaking point and he had punched Richie. Never had he thought he would harmed one of the Losers, no matter how much they bicker, it was usually friendly and never ends in physical confrontation. 

The Losers all scattered after that, they ignored Beverly's warning of IT wishing to divide them. They all went their separate ways, not that Bill minded. He had to calm down from all the anger that was still shimmering and swirling deep inside of him and the numbness that followed after everything that he just did crashed down on him. 

His bad choice had caused the Losers to become separated, he sat upright in his bed and bit his bottom lip, he had to go apologised to them.. 

He was glad that his father was out during this time of day and his mother still locked inside her room so no one stopped him as he got onto his bike and cycled towards Beverly's house first...

_It got Bev_

Those words rang through Bill's head in horror, the fear of losing one of his friends caused the adrenaline in his body to rise, he blamed himself for getting into this mess, if only he didn't fought with Richie and caused all the losers to become separated from one another, maybe IT wouldn't have taken the chance to steal away Beverly and even worst...

Bill gulped a tidal wave of dread filled him, what if IT ate Beverly? 

He could never forgive himself, he already lost Georgie to that damn monster in the sewers, he won't lose a friend as well...

Getting down into the well was easier than he thought, there was already a rope prepared. Bill cursed softly when he realised in his haste to arrive here, he had forgotten to bring a weapon along, he only relied on the hope that he will some how find a weapon in the sewer's tunnels.

Bill swallowed a lump in his throat as he lowered himself down into the well and went through a hole in the side of the well.

Turning on the small flashlight he had brought in his pockets for emergencies, he manage to make his way down the sewers, memorising the tunnels as he went so that he could get out of it easier, he should have brought a marker or pen to marl the walls of the tunnels. so he had to rely on his memory and hopefully he would make it out after saving Beverly.

After a few minutes of wandering inside of the sewers he found a broken metal pipe floating in the dirty water, he grabbed it and tried not to winced at the feeling of the cold water drenching his hands and not think of whatever liquid had been mixed in the sewers water. Nope. Not thinking.

He jumped when  heard soft splashing of feet in water, as if someone was playing in the rain puddles, a flash of a yellow rain coat around the corner caused Bill to gasped "Georgie!" he yelled, following the figure at where it twisted and turned inside of the sewers.

His urge to find Georgie blinded him from seeing the fact of how this was a trap. Soon, Bill was hit by a stench of rottenness like dead rotten bodies or ARE dead rotting bodies, he covered his nose in disgust and stared in horror at the sight in front of him.

Bodies.

A lot of bodies, from small toddlers to teenagers, and a few adults here and there.

Their limbs twisted in a way that was very unnatural and sickening to Bill, some of them were missing limbs and some limbs just floated on their own. The only thing similar was that all the limbs and bodies were all floating around a mountain of junk, consisting of toys, chairs, tables, pipes and some other stuff.

'Huh, is this what IT means by 'floating'?' He thought, half amused, half horrified. His eyes trailed the bodies before noticing that one that wasn't floating very high off the ground, the figure wore a dress and the familiar dark blonde that seemed messily cut short. Bill's eyes widen with realisation.

"Bev!" he cried out in horror, and ran towards her, he ignored how the cold dirty sewer waters seeped into his shoes and the ends of his pants. Bill was thankful for his tall height, he dropped the metal pipe that made a loud _CLANG_ noise against the floor and echoed loudly in the room as he pulled Beverly down from her floating. Bill held her face in his palms whispering to her, she seemed unharmed, but her eyes he noted, they seemed so unfocused and staring at nothing, the pupils barely visible and only the whiteness of the sclera are visible.

"Bev? B-Bev? W-Wake up p-please," the fear in his voice caused his stuttering to appear again, a chill ran down his spine when he heard soft jingling bells and a growling noise from behind him, his hands started to shake and he slowly lowered Beverly onto the floor.

The growling stopped suddenly, Bill wanted to turn around when a large white glove hand curled around his neck. Bill's breath hitched.

'Oh shit' he thought before he was fling into the air and crashed against the wall, leaving him winded, hopefully there aren't any broken bones. His blurry eye sight caught sight of a familiar tall white figure, he tried to sit up. But the clown pounced and straddled him on his stomach, pinning him to the floor. 

 _"Little buddy,"_ IT cooed as IT's hands circle Bill's neck again, "Get off me you fucker!" yelled Bill, feeling more of anger than fear at the moment. His legs kicked out as his hands clawed the clown's arms, but IT didn't even flinch at Bill's struggles, IT looked more of a mix between annoyed and amused at Bill's struggling. Bill choked when the two white hands tighten around his throat, IT giggled almost childishly  _"struggling is no use Billy boy,"_ IT mocked before IT moved IT's face towards Bill's neck.

Bill's struggles renew at the slight fear of having this clown who had like, dozens of sharp shark like teeth inside of its mouth near his neck. He stopped when he heard the clown snarled near his ear, causing a sharp shiver to run down Bill's neck and goosebumps arise.

 _"Not enough fear,"_ It sounded irritated, and a sense of dejavu over came Bill when a pipe met the face of IT knocking IT off Bill, Beverly had snapped out of whatever trance she was in and held the pipe that Bill had dropped. Bill took a greedy and deep breath of air when IT let go of his neck, he didn't have time to take more than two breaths before Beverly yanked him up by his arm "we need to go now!" yelled Beverly in horror, her eyes wide as she stared at the hunching figure of IT which was rubbing IT's own face and slightly whimpering?

Bill stood up on his shaky legs, still winded by the sudden throw the clown did and the lack of oxygen to his brain. Before he could gathering himself completely, IT had already snapped out of its pain and was now snarling towards Beverly who shook slightly. Bill noticed the clown from the corner of his eye and yanked Beverly towards the exit, the two ran for a while before Bill felt an arm warped around his ankle and caused him to trip.

"Bill!" Yelled Beverly "Go!" screamed Bill as he spat out a mouth full of water, it tasted horrible, trying not to think AGAIN what was in the mixed waters of the sewers.

He heard Beverly running away, her footsteps splashing against the sewer's water growing fainter by the seconds and a feeling of gladness and joy bloom in his chest that his friend had escaped. _"Worry about yourself more Little Buddy,"_ and Bill was snapped out of his temporary small joy when the reality of the situation he was in same crashing down.

Bill struggled and yelped when he felt another hand grabbed his knee, the one on his ankle let go and grabbed his other knee, he felt something heavy crawled onto his back and shivered at the coldness on his back and the deep heavy panting that caused the hair at the back of his neck to stand up and moved each time the air left IT's mouth and brushed against his neck.

A animalistic growl sounded on top of him and Bill's struggles turned more desperate, trying to crawl away or push away the monster that was on his back, Bill struggled against IT's grip and the growling only turned louder, Bill let out a scream when he felt sharp fangs pierce his shoulder, it was almost similar to a dog's bite, but much stronger and bigger and a lot more teeth.

Slowly Bill's struggles stop and tiredness creeped into his mind, he felt something cold and wet against his shoulders. His screams turned into soft whimpers, he heard a soft muttering of _"Sleep"_ and white fingers covering his eyes. 

Bill's body slowly stopped moving and stopped fighting against the sleepiness, he allowed the dark blanket of deep to cover his mind, wondering if he was going to survive this and apologise to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... How is it? Haha. Please comment your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ya I have like a side blog for my Hellish BillWise ship on Tumblr here.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/isgonnaburninhell  
> Feel free to ask me questions lol.

When Bill finally woke up, he felt as if he had a huge hangover, reminding him of one time where all the Losers stole some stash of alcohol and got wasted that they couldn't go to school the next day. 

But he just felt like his skull had been bashed in, basically. Wincing, Bill turned his head to the side painfully and saw a huge tear at the shoulder part of his shirt where IT had bitten him and Bill had fainted due to the bloodlost.

Bill touched the bite mark and hissed at the sharp sting of pain that shot down his body, he sat up by using his elbows to push himself upright into a sitting position, Bill note after his head cleared from the sleepiness that he was laying on a very old-thankfully dry-and dirty mattress. Bill prayed he didn't get any fleas or weird creepy crawlies that the mattress may contain that may have taken a bite out him, but after a short check on the visible parts of his skin. 

He conclude that he had only one huge bite mark on his shoulder.

Bill around the room he was in and noted that he was in a part of the sewers where the only the ground his mattress was placed on, the rest of the place was surrounded in sewage water. It was like an isolated island in the large ocean, Bill saw a few rays of sunlight that streamed in from the small holes the ceiling had.

The ceiling was very high from where he stood, and even if he did try and climb. The walls were covered with wet moss, impossible for Bill to climb without risking a few of his bones. His lack of blood also made him quite light headed, he wanted to go back to sleep, probably gather some strength before planning his escape...

Wait.

Bill's stomach dropped, why was he still alive? And not 'floating' with the other kids around that huge mountain of junk, it made no sense to him why was he still alive. Or he was dead and hell looked like a sewage that is filled with water and not with burning lava everywhere, Bill groaned as his thinking for a reason why IT kept him alive was giving him a headache.

Laying down back on the mattress, Bill shut his eyes and decided to get a light slumber, which was easy. Since he unconsciously trained himself to wake up at the slightest sound, something he develop after so many of his father's beatings. 

The next time Bill woke up, it was due to the feeling of fingers running through his hair, Bill groaned. Remembering a time where his mother used to run her fingers on his hair while he slept on her lap as she told a story, a twinge of longing appeared in his heart as the memories of happier times with his family. "Mom," he murmured, the fingers suddenly pulled back as if it got burned.

_"I'm not your mother, Little Buddy,"_

That growling inhuman voice growled, so close that Bill shot straight out of his sleep mode, groaning as his hands flew to his head at the sharp pained that followed. IT hummed and almost gently patted Bill's head, Bill hissed and yanked himself away from IT's touch, Bill glared at IT "D-Don't touch m-me," he snapped, trying to push back down the painful headache.

IT pouted at him,  _"You didn't move away when you're asleep... Maybe it's better if you were asleep,"_ IT grinned widely, showing the large amount of shark like teeth IT had. Bill's breath caught in his throat when he realised the threat behind those words.

"Y-You t-took Georgie," snapped Bill, staring into the clown's blue eyes, strange, he remembered them always being yellow each time they met. Maybe the colours showed how the clown was feeling, he just hoped Blue means the clown was in a good mood, he remembered when Beverly stabbed the clown. IT's eyes had turned blood red, mad with rage.

IT shook his head,  _"he's floating,"_ IT sounded almost like a parent correcting a child of a very obvious mistake and that made Bill burned with anger again, "what the hell is floating?!" he screamed at the clown and immediately regretted it when the blues of It's eyes changed to the dangerous yellow, 'fuck' thought Bill as IT crawled out of the water and towards Bill, Bill yelped when he tried to moved back but his ankle was gripped in a painful tight grip.

 _"Do y-you want to f-float Billy?"_ IT giggled uncontrollably, like it told a joke, Bill cried out softly when the grip almost turned into a bone crushing grip.  _"D-Do you want to float w-with Georgie?"_ IT stuttered out, IT always mocks Bill of his stutter and Bill hates it. 

IT looked confuse as IT sniffed the air, IT growled as IT's eyes don't focus on Bill  _"why..."_ IT growled  _"why aren't you afraid,"_ It sounded more like statement than a question, yanking Bill closer-which caused Bill to shamefully let out a girlish yelp- IT sniffed Bill again,  _"you hate me, so much anger,"_ IT sounded like it had made an amazing discovery.

"You t-took my brother! You killed c-children! You hurt m-my friends!" Bill's voice slowly turned louder as he continued to speak, IT huffed as IT let go of Bill's ankle, Bill curled his legs to his chest as he eyed the clown in front of him, "you're a monster," Bill whispered out. 

IT suddenly shot IT's palm out towards Bill and pushed IT's hand against Bill's ribs, right where his father had kicked him a few days ago. Bill let out a loud cry as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, Bill curled himself in, he warped his arms around his ribs. Willing the pain to lower down, until the sharp pain turned into a soft humming of pain and ache.

IT looked amused,  _"I eat children to survive,"_ IT whispered as IT's hands reached out and gently brushed away the tears that Bill didn't know where running down his cheek,  _"and you have a parent who hurts his own offspring,"_ Bill hated when IT became gentle like his, it made Bill more wary and uncertain what the usually creepy clown was doing.

_"I wonder who is more of a monster,"_

Bill blinked away the tears and glared at the monster, the words slowly sinking in and the thoughts of IT's words running inside his mind. "Stop eating kids... Why cant you just eat the d-damn animals," Bill grumbled more to himself,  _"Human flesh with fear taste nicer,"_ IT replied and Bill made a face "you are a m-murderous creep," Bill muttered.

IT looked almost hurt, almost,  _"I am not a murderous creep! I am Pennywise! Pennywise the dancing clown!"_

'Oh it has a name' thought Bill, he was surprise at himself of being so calm so far in this situation. He thought perhaps this is why the clown let him lived this long, Bill was not feeling fear unlike what a person usually does in this situation. Or maybe the clown couldn't kill someone who doesn't fear IT?

"As long as you still k-kill people, you are just a murderous c-clown to me," Bill muttered again, Pennywise stared at him, the two almost glowing blue eyes made Bill uneasy. IT was thinking now, IT's eyes both moving different ways not focusing on anything in particular, and it made Bill anxious at what IT was planning. 

Pennywise tapped IT's chin, and IT suddenly had a huge smirk on his face that made Bill worried, he didn't like the look on IT's face. 

_"Let's make a deal, Billy~"_

The clown purred as IT eyes slowly rolled back to met Bill's eyes, Bill's breath hitched when IT's two blue orbs focus back at him, he couldn't shake off the feeling of IT's gaze being almost similar to a wild predator hunting a weak prey.

Bill didn't like how sitting on the mattress made him look smaller and weaker, ignoring the pang of pain that shot through his head when he stood up. Bill finally stood up straight, feeling slightly better and confident now that he was taller than the hunching clown a few feet in front of him, IT stared at him with a hint of amusement dancing across IT's face.

IT's face now slightly tilting up to meet Bill's gaze, IT took it as a challenge and stood up to IT's full height. Towering over Bill even though he was the tallest among the Losers, IT was a head or two taller than Bill. Sucking a deep breath through his nose, he calmed down even though his heartbeat that was pounding so loudly he could hear it in his ears.

Now that IT was towering over him, Bill could feel a hint of fear creeping into his body but didn't show it. He tried not to remember how this clown in front of him was something inhuman and could end Bill's life within a second, so he might as well go through this. 

"What are you i-implying?" Bill cursed mentally at his slight stutter that slipped through, showing signs of weakness in front of something that was much stronger than you is almost like a death wish. IT's grin-if possible-widen further, IT reached out a white gloved hand and brushed it almost gently against Bill's cheek.

Bill flinched but didn't moved away, ignoring the swirling dread in his gut which disappeared when IT pulled IT's hand away. Pennywise chuckled,  _"how about this Billy boy, I'll stop hunting down these children and your friends... Also I'll even make your family be like how it was before Georgie died_ _, but you have to do something for me~"_ IT purred, Bill's breath stopped for a moment as he took in those words, dealing with this clown is worst than any demon, he thought. 

But if theres a chance that he could prevent more death then he would gladly take it and he really wanted to have his parents back before Georgie went missing, Bill resume breathing "what do you want?" IT smiled like a cat who got the cream,  _"staying in these sewers can be quite lonely and boring, the only company I have is the kids who float,"_ Bill was confuse by IT's words, Bill must have shown it on his face since the clown continued  _"I want to stay in your house!"_ IT said cheerfully.

Bill couldn't help the "what?" that escaped his lips, what the hell, does the clown seriously think he can dance IT's way into Bill's home???

 _"I'm not done yet,"_ IT growled, _"I still need to eat... So Billy boy, you have the wonderful choice which human would be my next meal once every three days,"_ It said wayyyy to happily, Bill's breath hitched. He was given the horrible choice of who was to die next "N-No!" he said in horror, having him who would decide who should live and who should die.

IT's blue eyes flicker into yellow, and Bill knew he had answered wrongly. 

 _"would you prefer Billy boy, for me to hunt your friends, **one by one,**_ " IT growled, IT seem to loom taller over Bill, who took a small step back as a shot of fear crashed into him like a tidal wave for his friends,  _"and maybe I'll make a show of making them float in front of you! Make you watch as they float float float!"_ IT crackled and sounded crazy, Bill's breath hitched and he shook his head quickly.

"N-No, I-I acce-cept," His stutter worsen again, IT's eyes turned back to the colour blue and IT happily clapped IT's hands like a child who got a christmas present. 'His mood swings are worse than a girl on her period' thought Bill, IT, in the middle of Bill's thoughts grabbed him and before Bill can yell or react.

IT's hands grabbed Bill by the shoulders and Bill had a chill down his spine when his eyes met blue orbs that sparked with some yellow around the corners, IT flipped Bill and slammed him down against the mattress pinning Bill down with it's tall body by sitting on Bill's back.

Bill heard something tear and he panicked when cold air hit his back, only then he realised that IT had torn his shirt into two, exposing his back. Bill struggled but a low threatening growl stopped him, a claw suddenly dug into his skin and dragged against the skin between his shoulder blades.

Bill screamed and his screaming seemed to spur IT on as the claw dragged painfully slow but skilfully, as if drawing on his back. It was burning, he could feel the blood flowing out of his wound, it seemed like hours before IT was done clawing his back, and by then Bill had ran out of tears and strength to cry out, he felt a familiar cold wet object licking the clawed wound and realised IT was licking him, Bill shivered in disgust remembering IT had done the same thing to the bite Bill had on his shoulder..

 _"Tastes nice,"_ IT murmured almost tenderly after IT was done licking, and Bill was out of strength again. He seriously wondered why IT hasn't kill him yet, it was better than this slow torture IT was putting Bill through.

Bill felt his eyes flutter close again, the lack of blood again making him light headed. Before Bill passed out, he felt being lifted up and the sound of splashing water. He couldn't move his tired body as all of his strength was drained again. Bill thought he saw the cloudy grey sky before he fully passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill you gotta stop passing out man.  
> You have done it for the first 2 chapters XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues :3  
> I love all your comments guys QWQ  
> They give me so much determination and will to write the next few chapters and me planning how to end this...

Bill woke up to white lights that blinded him the moment he opened his eyes, groaning he threw an arm over his eyes in the hopes of minimising the pain that those lights did to his sore eyes.

Where was he? 

Was that clown just a stupid nightmare, Bill thought hopefully? Bill opened his eyes slowly as he got used to the bright lights in the room, it was too bare and white to be his room, where was he?

Bill paused his thinking as he looked around from his laying position on the bed and noticed he was in a room similar to a hospital room, he took a deep breath and winced when the smell of medicine and puke filled his nostrils, yup, definitely a hospital.

He felt something like bandages that were warped around his abdomen part and legs, it felt too tight around him and caused him to have trouble breathing at first.

Bill pushed himself up to sit up on the bed, he took noticed he was in a hospital gown. He flinched when his muscles ached like he hasn't moved for days, when he moved his arms a bit too much, a sharp pang of pain shot through his arm. Hissing he pulled down the side of the hospital gown and a huge plaster that covered one side of his shoulder greeted his eyes, yanking the plaster away-while wincing at the slight pain that came with it- he glare at the bite mark on his shoulder as if willing it to disappear.

Fuck.

It wasn't a dream.

Bill rubbed his sore eyes, he was about to get off the bed when the door slid open quickly with a loud TWARK! And all the Losers came rushing in, they crowded around Bill like a litter of hungry puppies that just saw their mother.

"Oh my god Bill you aren't dead yet!"

"Did you know how much we were worried!"

"Ya! Eddie didn't have the mood to smooch his mother!"

"Shut up Richie!" 

Bill head rang at the loud voices, "guys calm down, can't you see Bill just woke up and is uncomfortable with all of you yelling?" snapped Beverly angrily at the boys, Richie looked sheepish "sorry, he didn't wake up for days and..." he gulped, not daring to meet Bill's eyes.

Bill eyes widen "h-how long was I asleep??" his heart pounded in his chest, the Losers all look at each other uncomfortably, each of them motioning with their eyes for one of them to spill the beans to Bill.

"Bill... You were knocked out for like two days man," said Mike finally, Bill's heart dropped.

_'you have the wonderful choice which human would be my next meal once every three days'_

Bill gulped as his eyes darted around, where was IT? 

Suddenly a nurse came in, she glared at the sight of the Losers whom seemed kinda sheepish, Bill noticed. The nurse turned to Bill with an awfully fake smile, "morning dearie, seems like you are finally awake," her overly sweet tone made Bill sick.

The nurse flipped through a clipboard she had in her hands, "now sweetie, I want you to tell me what animal made that wound?" she asked, Bill's breath hitched, fuck. "I-I couldn't s-see, it was too fast," he whispered, Beverly looked uncomfortable along with the other Losers. 

The nurse looked displeased with his answer but jolted it down on her clip board, "you should count yourself as lucky, a kind gentleman saw you knocked out and bleeding in the forest and brought you here! Any sooner and you may have died from hypothermia and blood lost," she said overly cheerfully. 

Eddie shivered at those words and Bill may think his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw Richie gently nudging Eddie with his arm as if comforting him. Bill stared at the nurse in confusion, "a man?" asked Bill. He thought Pennywise had brain wash all the adults, though IT may have manipulated someones mind to help Bill.

Bill shivered even though it wasn't that cold, IT still hasn't killed Bill and IT wanted him to survive. To continue playing this sickening game with IT, Bill head throbbed with that information. 

The nurse nodded, "yup, we have also contacted your parents about your situation, you have made them worried sick when you disappeared a few days ago!" Bill's eyes widen, his parents? Worried?

He would just get beat up by his father from running away from home and disappearing a few days, and his mother was probably just numb to the fact that Bill had been gone for a few days, he doubt his ghost of a mother or his drunktard of a father would really care for his disappeared the past few days.

The nurse gave him another fake smile, "I'll leave you and your... buddies to chat," the nurse glared at the Losers before leaving the room, "huh, what crawled up her asshole and died," whispered Richie, earning a glare and a nudge from Eddie "shut your mouth Richie!" he snapped, his hand was still in an arm sling.

Bill felt the guilt rise inside his chest as he remembered the reason why Eddie's arm was in that sling in the first place, "I-I'm sorry," said Bill breaking the argument that Richie and Eddie were having, all the Losers stared at him in shock. Bill sobbed as he felt the guilt and sadness rushed in, "I-I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this... I wasn't thinking right, I was just so angry and..." Bill choked as he covered his mouth to the cries from escaping.

"Hey hey Big Bill, no harm done, you apologise and I admit I was kinda of a bastard for saying about Georgie..." Richie trailed off, looking down at his feet shifting from foot to foot. Beverly smiled slightly, this was as apologetic as Richie can be, then she frowned before turning to Bill.

"Bill... How did you escape?" She asked, all the Losers heads shot up at her words. Ben nodded "ya Bill, Beverly said that you were... captured by IT," Bill's eyes widen before he looked down at his pale knuckles that were gripping the white sheets of the bed in a death hold.

"Well..." No secrets, "... I-" Bill was suddenly met with a burning similar to fire on his back and he cried out, screaming bloody murder as all the Losers jumped back in shock, "Bill!" cried Beverly as he saw her eyes widen in horror and her hands flew to her mouth. Bill thrashed around in the bed, his hands trying to reach out to his back where he faintly remembered where IT had carved something on his back.

"Holy shit," he heard someone said, finally the burning stop and Bill laid on the bed tired and breathing heavily, renewed tears in his eyes as he panted. "Bill what the fuck?" whispered Eddie, Bill winced as he sat up "I-IT did so-something to me..." he manage to whisper out through pained breaths. 

Bill pointed to his back "IT f-fucking carve something on my back," he choked out, the Losers looked confuse. "Err Bill, when we saw the nurse changing your bandages from the 'animal'-" Riche made the movement of sarcasm with his fingers "-we didn't saw any wound on your back... well other than those bruises," he said.

Bill's eyes widen "w-what? That can't be!" He started to strip his hospital gown causing a blush to rise to Beverly's face as he yanked down his clothes to see his back as he twisted his head to face his back, no matter how he twisted and look, he couldn't see any claw markings. Just some old bruises that his father had caused and it was confusing to say the least, "no... I s-swore," Bill choked out in confusion.

"What ever IT did to you Bill..." started Mike warily, "I think IT... branded? You," the Losers eyes were staring at the teeth markings on his shoulder, they had seen Pennywise's huge mouth enough times to remember those familiar teeth marks anywhere. Bill cursed as he placed his face in his hands, "god f-fucking dammit!" He yelled.

Bill slipped back on his hospital gown and flopped back down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt numb. The Losers stared at him, "w-we will find a way Bill," said Stan finally speaking up after a long time silence from the male, "we will find a way to break..." he motioned with his hands at Bill "... whatever that... thing did to you," Bill smiled slightly at Stan's determine tone. "Thanks..." Bill whispered "hell yeah! We are the Losers club after all!" Cheered Richie, causing Eddie to glare at him "shut up Richie!" The boys started to batter with each other again.

Ben stared at the two boys with a deadpan look, "just kiss and make up already," he grumbled softly but just loud enough for the two boys to hear, Bill chuckled with amusement when the two boys jumped back from each other as if burnt. Their ears and face both red and flustered, Richie glared at Ben "s-shut up! You probably masturbate to Beverly!" Now it's Ben's turn to become flustered "I do not!" "Ha! Fat chance!" And now it was Ben and Richie who started to yell at each other.

Mike and Beverly shook their heads almost fondly, Eddie was muttering to himself at the corner, Bill and Stan looked on in amusement. Bill smiled to himself, it was great having his friends back together again, they will find a way to stop Pennywise once and for all. He flinched when his back burned a little at the thought, serious though, what the heck did that clown do to him...

Everyone jumped when the door slide opened with a loud TWARK! Again for the second time that day, Sharon Denbrough rushed in and started to cup Bill's cheek and laid kisses on Bill's whole face, shrieking something that Bill's brain at the moment couldn't understand. He saw Richie made some puking motions behind Sharon's back, and he glared at Richie.

"My son! Oh Bill you're alive!" Sobbed Sharon as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, Bill never saw his mother this alive for like... weeks now. "When the police told me that they found you! I never been so happy! My son has been found after he gone missing and an animal! I thought the police would make such any dangerous animal would be contained!" Sharon Denbrough kept on firing words at Bill, who was examining his mother, her normally messy unkept hair was now tied in a neat bun on top of her hair, she was wearing light make up and her eye bags beneath were gone.

The Losers seemed slightly confuse as well, they had often seen Bill's mother acting like a ghost as well. And Bill told them about his mother's... condition. It was strange to see the usually quiet and ghostly woman suddenly become so bright?

The door slide open again and Zack Denbrough came in with a sheepish smile, "Sorry Bill, your mother couldn't wait to see you, and your old man had to walk all the way here with your clothes," Bill's breath hitch when he saw his father, now cleaned shaved, his hair combed neatly, his normally drunk and cloudy eyes now clear and bright. It was strange to see his normally drunk father all but normal and happy before Georgie's death.

Sharon smiled happily "the doctors said that the wound wasn't badly infected and you can come home today! We shall have a wonderful meal together! You need some good food in that belly of yours and not these bland hospital food!" She brushed his hair gently with her fingers and Bill couldn't help but lean into the touch, memories of him and his mother when he was younger floating into his mind.

"So err... Bill we have to go now, we will meet you tomorrow ok?" Started Mike awkwardly, the Losers seemed like strangers in this even stranger family reunion. Bill nodded towards the Losers and gave them a thin lip smile, showing his confusion of this sudden change of attitude from his parents.

One by one the Losers left the room...

~~~

Beverly turned to the boys, "strange... Mr and Mrs Denbrough seemed..." "strange/weird/fucked up," the boys muttered back, "Bill kept saying that his parents were being aloof to him, it's strange that they suddenly care so much," muttered Mike. "Maybe Bill's near death shock them out of their mental breakdown?" Grumbled Eddie, Beverly frowned "something isn't right here," she shook her head. 

The Losers continue to murmur to themselves, each with their own thoughts.

Stan opened his mouth to say his own opinion when he felt a cold presence passed by. Stan's eyes widen when he saw a flash of dark red passed by him at the corner of his eyes, his head snapped to the side and his eyes darted around trying to find... something.

"Stan? You alright?" Asked Mike who noticed the brown hair boy wasn't following them anymore, "y-ya, it's just..." Stan took another look around "nevermind..." he whispered as he turned away and followed the Losers out to the exit/entrance of the Hospital.

~~~

Bill changed into his clothes, feeling much comfy and better in his own clothes than that stupid hospital gown. Zack grinned, "also Bill, you have to be thankful to Robert when he gets here, he was the one that founded you in the forest after all," Bill looked up from adjusting his sleeves in confusion "who?" He asked.

Sharon chuckled "Robert Grey? Don't you remember? You played with him when you were a child, and he had to move away when you were just going to elementary school," Bill's confusion increased as he stared at his parents in confusion, "what- I don't-"

"Mrs Denbrough I'm afraid that Billy was much too young to remember silly old me," cut a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Bill, Bill's eyes darted to the doorway where a man was leaning against. The man was wearing a dark red collar shirt with a black vest over it, dark blue jeans and black shiny working shoes. His eyes were dark blue, his ginger hair was slicked back and his smile-

Bill choked, that smile, that wide ass smile with teeth and all. Bill wanted to run away, wanted to screamed at his parents what was this monster doing here.

The man took a few steps before he was towering over Bill, who shook slightly. His parents were just smiling, his eyes darted between this _man_ and his parents. The man cocked an eyebrow up _almost_ looking hurt at Bill's facial expression.

 "What's with that face Billy? Too shocked to see your _old friend_?" Another huge smile appeared on the man's lips teeth and all, Bill jumped slightly when those blue eyes flashed to dangerous yellow.

"N-No,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bill *wipes away a tear*  
> I remembered I read somewhere that Stan was very errr in tune with supernatural stuff like IT.  
> So ya Imma add that slightly canon thing into this AU.  
> Next chapter would be about Bill and Pennywise in Bill's home haha~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we see the man eating clown in Bill's home....  
> Also Im calling him Robert when he's in human form and Pennywise during his clown form.

Bill held back a shiver when he walked down the corridor to the exit, his parents in front of him and Penny- ahem,  _Robert,_ had placed a hand on his back as if making sure Bill doesn't run the other way, IT's hand was just right below where he swore IT had carved some weird probably demon shit on his back that disappeared during his sleep and gave him burning back pains.

He had his theories of what the heck the clown did, but honestly, he didn't expect the clown to do... whatever IT did with his parents that caused them to act all normal and as if Georgie hadn't vanished from their lives. Well IT did promise him this, but it so wrong and  _weird_ since he hadn't seen his parents so happy and full of life since... well... forever.

His parents had guided him to the car, his father placed the bag that had contained Bill's clothes into the back and slammed the back of the car shut. Robert's hand still only left his back when Bill had to get into the car and sat as against as the door as possible.

Bill swore the clown didn't know what the hell is  **personal space** , and he had to sit with IT in the back of the car while Sharon kept on talking about tonight's dinner. Bill glared at Robert from the corner of his eye, who when saw Bill looking at IT, gave him a huge wide smug grin. 

"What's wrong Billy?" IT said, reaching out and grasped Bill's shoulder.

Bill bit back a cry when Robert had purposely gripped Bill on his injured shoulder where the bite was not plastered up and was still raw even though it had been two days since the bite, but it still ached and often shot down sudden pain throughout his body. IT had a fake innocent grin on IT's very humanly face, Bill yanked his shoulder away from the unusually soft-IT always grabbed him with IT's inhuman strength- grip and glared harder.

Bill turned his head towards the window and looked out, the tension between him and IT was almost suffocating. But his brain washed parents didn't seem to notice and had polite happy chat in front, he almost was tempted to reached out and trigger Robert so that his human mask would fall.

But Bill wasn't that stupid of course, IT could harm his parents and the deal would be off. He could heal up and get his energy and wounds healed before daring to face IT with his six of his friends- suddenly his back hurt, Bill jumped and opened his mouth to yell.

But a pale but not very white hand grabbed his lips and shut him up, somehow his parents didn't noticed as he struggled in the grip of the inhuman monster. Bill remembered Ben saying something about the adults having a more easier mind to manipulate than children, and IT's illusions make sure that the adults couldn't see IT.

"Little buddy," IT said as the burning on his back worsen, causing soft sobs to escape passed his lips but still remained unheard by his talking parents, since when was the drive home this long? Every second of the burning on his back seemed like hours as he struggled against the hand that was covering his mouth, and the arm around his torso that held him to IT's chest.

Bill clawed at the hand on his mouth and the burning turned sharply worse, causing tears to spill out of the corner of his eyes at the waves of pain just like fire on his skin slowly spread across his back and through his arms till his whole body felt like it was on fire. Finally giving up after a long struggle, Bill laid limp against IT's cold chest.

Finally the hand from his mouth moved away and he took in a huge breath of air, the hand proceed to brush away his tears that were staining his cheeks. IT let out a soft sigh that brushed against his neck and moved the short strands of hair on his neck.

"Pain... but not as delicious as fear however..." IT nudged IT's nose against Bill's neck and took a long deep breath, Bill's pain soon got replaced by anger and he pushed himself away from the clown's grip.

This time succeeding as he broke away from IT's grip and glued him up against the car's door, his eyes shut as he pushed down the aftershocks of pain in his body. Bill rubbed his arms till the after effects of the burning pain went away.

"Bill! We are home!" called Sharon from the front seat and turned back with a wide cheerful smile on her face, but paused when she saw the state Bill was in. "Bill honey are you alright?" she asked worriedly, her hand reached over and placed it on Bill's arm.

"Bill! You are burning up!" she called in horror and worried, he heard the door opened and slammed shut. 

Bill gasped when the door he had leaned on opened, and he nearly fell out of the door before he was gathered up in someone's arms _bridal style_. And to his horror he saw Robert's face, he saw fake worry in Robert's eyes but his eyes were more focus on the slight twitch at the side of IT's lips, where IT was holding back a huge smirk.

'Great, I'm being carried by an inhuman monster clown, Im pretty sure that Richie won't let me live this down if he finds out of this... arrangement' thought Bill with a mental groan.

"Don't worry Mrs Denbrough, I'll take Billy to his room and make sure he rests up before dinner," IT said cheerfully to his parents who were just getting out of the car.

"Sure thing Robert, man, who knew the small kid from so many years ago grow up to be such a strong man," Zack said cheerfully, Bill couldn't shot down the wave of disgust that twisted in his gut at the sound of his father speaking as if the clown was actually part of his life when he was younger.

Robert grip on his knees and arms where IT was using to carry Bill suddenly tighten and gripped his limbs painfully, Bill twitched at the sudden painful grip. But squealed - manly may he remind himself- when the clown moved and carried him to the front door, it swing open without any touch causing Bill eyes to go wide. Sometimes he forget that the clown had many other... powers. 

Bill was carried up to his room with the faint realisation that a bloody monster clown was in his  _house_ and was now carrying him towards his bedroom, Bill wasn't surprise the second time when the door of his bedroom swing open like an invisible wind had pushed it open. 

And he let out a loud yelp when he was thrown on to the bed like a rag doll, followed by a slam of the door. Bill scrambled to sit up on his bed, Robert was already seated at the end of his bed cross legged with an inhumanly wide grin, Bill grabbed his pillow and hugged it like a protection shield and moved back till his back hits the other end of his bed.

"W-What did yo-you do with my p-parents?" asked Bill with narrowed eyes wary eyes.

"I promised you didn't I? That I will make your family behave just like before Georgie died," said the clown with a wide grin as IT tilted IT's head to the side, almost just almost reminding Bill of a confuse puppy.

Bill wanted to slap himself now, how can he compare a  _man killer inhuman alien clown_ with a  **freakin damn puppy?!**

IT frowned for a split second before that shit eating grin was back on IT's face.

"What type of illusion is-" Bill gesture to Robert's human look "-this?" 

Robert huffed almost chuckling, "a human form I created a long time ago to stalk the humans of Derry, I doubt your parent's minds can be changed to think that their sane enough to let a clown into their home," IT said.

Bill glowered at him, "ya... Because a childhood friend that I never knew existed until now is wayyy better," he grumbled as he held the pillow tighter to his chest. 

IT almost looked hurt, "aren't we childhood friends?" and suddenly Bill's mind was filled with memories of playing on his front porch with a slightly taller ginger haired boy, Bill gasped and threw his head back, and banged it against the wall causing a shot of pain that soon turned numb.

Bill rubbed the pain at the back of his head, Robert was hunched over and shaking. It took Bill a while for him to realised IT was laughing! Bill shot it an angry glare, "what the fuck was that?" Bill snapped angrily as he continued to rubbed the back of his head.

"I can manipulate memories Billy boy, adults are more easy to toyed with though, their so hooked onto reality they don't question their minds. Now children and teenagers however," IT grinned widely, the teeth which were temporary dull just like a human's teeth, now were sharp like sharks.

A long tongue stuck out and licked IT's lips hungrily, the blue eyes now swimming with yellow in them as they darted around searching for something. IT's movements suddenly stopped, and IT's eyes focus back on Bill, IT slowly started to crawled towards Bill.

Bill couldn't help compare those moments like those alley cats he sees from his way home stalking their prey, and Bill is IT's prey. Bill gulped when a hand reached out and cup his chin, tilting his face up towards the blue/yellow eyes, "tomorrow is the third day Billy boy... I am starving for two days now," IT growled.

Bill's eyes widen and his breathing stopped when he remembered what he had promised the clown, "I-I-" Bill stuttered out in horror at the knowledge of him choosing who is to die tomorrow. "What if... I don't?" challenge Bill and ignored the nagging in his mind that tells him what he said is stupid-

Bill's pillow was grabbed and thrown away, leaving him feeling defenceless as IT grabbed him by his cheeks and yanked him closer to IT till Bill can smell something sweet yet metallic coming from the clown at the distance,  _"well now, I never would want it to turn out like that... I really wanted to spare your beloved friends and parents,"_ IT's breath brushing over Bill's face.

Bill winced at the smell of IT's breath, feeling an urge to throw up at the smell of sweetness mixed with rotten meat smell. As the words registered in his head, he nodded and looked down in submission. Scared if he open his mouth, he would throw up on the clown.

He felt a hand combing through his hair almost lovingly, Bill's breath hitched when the hand was placed on his neck and he was yanked towards the clown. He wanted to fight back but he knew that if he fight back, IT would do something that makes his back burned.

Bill was adjusted onto IT's lap and had his hair being patted while sitting his back against IT's chest, Bill cursed mentally. He was being pampered? Treated like a pet by the clown and it annoyed him a lot, IT was humming an unknown tune happily, probably pleased that Bill didn't fight against IT this time. 

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine someone else doing this, maybe his mother, just like old times, but soon that figure changed to the girl Loser. Beverly. 

Bill knew he was head over heels for her, hell, he climbed to the freaking sewer to save her _alone_ and that was the start that caused all this mess though. He once imagine them holding hands, sharing stolen kisses in the middle of the night as they slept in the same bed, waking up while hugging a dark blonde figure next him in bed-

Bill was yanked out of his thoughts when IT growled darkly behind him, _"I would appreciate if you don't think of anyone else Billy boy,"_

Bill cried out softly when the hand in his hair clenched a fistful of hair and yanked his head back painfully, he was now face to face with IT's face that was tilted over him. IT's eyes were fully yellow and IT's usually grinning face now had a look of dark intent and bloodlust. 

"Y-You can re-" Bill choked when his hair was yanked backwards again, he struggled to breath with his head twisted in such an angle as IT's fingers danced across his bare throat. 

 _"Yes little buddy, I can read your mind... Though I can only sense emotions from you normally, I need to have-"_ IT's fingers pushed painfully against his throat _"-skin to skin contact to read your mind, only I can hear all those thoughts swimming around that head of yours,"_

Bill coughed when the fingers pushed so hard that each breath taken was a huge challenge, after a while more painful seconds, IT's grip finally let go. Bill jumped out of IT's lap and ran out of his room to the living room, where his father had taken a nap on the couch, snoring quietly.

Bill stared at the clean living room, the curtains now opened allowing the evening sun rays to slipped in which showed the clean floor that was freed from the beer bottles that his father usually left around the place after he drank and passed out into his drunken sleep.

"Bill? Are you feeling better?" a voice called from behind him and he saw his mother dressed in an apron, with oven mittens over her hands that she took off one of them and placed her warm palm against Bill's cold cheek, her touch filled him with warmth unlike the clown in his room that simply made him feel dirty and dreadful.

"Y-Ya mom... Just n-needed to walk aroun-nd," smiled Bill, his mother smiled in return as she took away her hadn't that left a warm spot on Bill's cheeks.

"Dinner should be ready soon, care to help me set the plates and others?" his mother asked as she slipped back on her oven mittens, Bill grinned "yes ma'am," he said in a fake army voice that made his mother playing swipe at him as she rolled her eyes fondly.

Bill walked into the kitchen and noticed the hallway walls was more empty than usual, he realised most of Georgie's pictures were gone from the wall and a twinge of sadness gathered in his heart. His parents probably removed the pictures to forget about Georgie, part of him pitied them and another part of him was angry that his parents seemed to delete Georgie out of their life.

Bill gulped as he followed his mother into the kitchen, he grabbed the plates, forks and spoons, laying all of them neatly on the table.

When he was done, he turned towards his mother and took a deep breath as he leaned at the side of the table "where ar-are the pictures of Georgie mom?" he asked almost desperately.

Sharon Denbrough turned and eyed her son confusingly.

"Who is Georgie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Haha?  
>  :3  
> Ya so basically Pennywise can feel Bill's emotions, but he can only hear Bill's thoughts via skin to skin contact lol.
> 
> Also thank you to those who gave me comments on how to improve my writing style!  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments qwq)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love everyones comments for the previous chapter lmao.  
> Also, imagine Pennywise's human form however you guys want haha.
> 
> Also some warnings of Child Abuse in this chapter, please skip if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter, I have some writer's block.

"W-What?" whispered Bill as his stomach dropped to his feet, and his whole body became ice cold, maybe he had heard wrongly? "G-Georgie mom, m-my br-" before he could finish his sentence, two hands landed on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly in fright.

He didn't hear anyone walking towards him from behind, or maybe he was so in shock he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him, either way he didn't like the pair of hands on his shoulders gripping painfully tight that it was threatening to break his shoulder bones.

He didn't need to turn around to know who the pair of pale white hands belong to, "that smells wonderful Mrs Denbrough," purred Robert from behind him, Bill fought back a cry when those hands tighten further on his shoulders.

"Ah! Thank you Robert," Bill's mother said happily, forgetting about what Bill just said a moment ago and turned around to take out the food to be served. Bill knew Robert did something to his mother's memories _again_ , Bill glared at Robert accusingly, who looked pleased with ITself. 

Bill's hands clenched into fists and they shook slightly, 'what the hell did you do to my parents?' he thought knowing that Robert could hear him because of the skin to skin contact. 

"Made them forget Georgie," the thing behind him whispered softly so only Bill could hear IT's voice, IT's breath brushing against Bill's ear causing a chill to run down his spine.

Bill teeth grind against each other inside his mouth, he could _hear_  the smirk in the monster clown's voice and resisted the urge to spin around and punch IT's smug ass face. 

After his father woke up, they all had a quiet dinner only to be disturbed oftenly by Robert's or his parents speaking with each other and Bill being quiet the whole dinner, only nodding or shaking his head or muttered some one liners under his breath when a question was directed towards him.

 Bill quickly excused himself once he was done and dumped all his dishes into the sink, he ran upstairs and slammed opened the door to Georgie's room. Nearly crying out in rage when he was greeted by the sight of the bare room, only having a small closet and a empty bed that had no pillows or sheets on it.

Everything that showed it was once occupied was gone, erasing Georgie from his life. As if Georgie never existed, Bill couldn't bear the sight any longer and slammed the door shut.

He ran to his own room and locked the door, breathing heavily as he leaned against the door and slowly sank down to his knees. His whole body shaking from what he just saw, the emptiness that replaced the room where Georgie once stayed. 

He didn't even know why he bothered to lock the door since Robert/Pennywise could just teleport into his room, it was more for his parents to not bother him truthfully.

IT made his parents forget Georgie, yes, he was happy that his parents were back to normal loving and caring family before the disappearance. But it was at the cost of all their happy memories about Georgie, Bill closed a hand around his mouth as if trying to prevent the sobs from escaping his mouth.

He knew the adults of the town forget easily about all the missing people, and he knew some of the children who barely know Georgie had started to forget about him as well. Bill felt empty, maybe one day he'll forget Georgie as well, but he knew he couldn't. Not as long as he was tied together with the monster that had taken Georgie.

Bill stood up on his shaky legs and dragged himself towards his closet to get some clothes, he wanted to take a warm shower and get some sleep. He wanted to sleep his sadness away, or maybe some part of him deep down inside wanted to pretend the was all just a horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

Just as Bill yanked opened the door to his closet, he let out a loud cry that was muffled by a pale hand. Robert giggled as he climbed out of Bill's closet and Bill swore he heard some bones cracking into place, "your face was deliciously beautiful Billy," IT grinned widely as IT slowly took away IT's hand from Bill's mouth.

"W-What t-t-the fuck a-are you doing i-in my closet?" Bill had his hand to his chest, feeling his heart racing inside of his chest and thumping loudly against his rib cage. 

"Wanted to surprise you~"

"W-Well you did! H-Happy?" snapped Bill angrily, "also w-what d-did yo-you do to my parents!"

"Erasing their memories are much easier compare to changing their memories, changing memories can be too troublesome after all," smiled Robert as IT waved a hand dismissively. 

"I do-doubt fucking with p-people's memories will b-be a problem for you," Bill glared at the tall monster clown in human skin right in front of him hatefully. 

Robert's smile became wider as IT leaned forward, Bill held back the urge to step backwards when the clown got too close into his personal space. 

"Maybe I just wanted to see how would you react Billy boy," IT whispered mockingly into Bill's ear.

Bill's vision turned red as he pulled his hand back and punched the clown right in the cheek, "y-you fucker!" yelled Bill angrily, his hand hurt from the punch and throbbed painfully. 

Robert had stumbled a few inches away from Bill at the punch, IT's face was down and Bill couldn't see the expression on IT's face, but he felt a sudden chill that curled around in the air. Bill felt regret and fear pooled inside of him like a cup getting overflowed by water as his anger slowly faded away.

Bill gulped, he quickly turned towards his room's door and ran, reaching out to the locked doorknob desperately. Bill cried out in horror when a large hand gripped his ankle, which caused him to trip and fall onto the ground, Bill hands clawed the floor boards trying to escape the angry monster behind him. 

Bill yelled for his parents, even though he knew that the clown probably made sure his parents couldn't hear him screaming for help. He had a short sense of dejavu when he was pinned under the clown's crushing weight and let out a sharp cry when sharp human teeth chomped down onto his unhealed bite wound, a metallic smell joined the air inside the room.

IT was growling loudly as the human teeth slowly shifted into sharper fangs, Bill choked out a sob when IT's teeth dug deeper into his flesh. 

His back started to burn and his cries became louder, IT didn't bother to cover his mouth since no one could hear him and IT probably had a sick fetish of hearing Bill screaming and yelling in pain. Bill felt a hand grip his head and inside his head, he could feel something force itself into the deepest parts of his brain. 

"N-N-No! G-Get out!" Bill weakly cried as IT forcefully tugged out all the memories and feelings that he hid in the deepest corners of his mind.

_Bill felt the air leave his lungs as his father kicked him in the ribs, not enough to break them, but bad enough to leave bruises that will not fade away for days, luckily he can hide them easily from the Losers or anyone else, but he probably can go swimming with them for a few days._

_Bill was yanked out of his thoughts when kicks were being landed on his ribs by his father, "Useless-" KICK "son! Stupid!-" KICK "-Can't even-" KICK "-get out-" KICK "-a proper sentence!" he was being kicked every few words, wheezing and trying to protect his ribs from getting anymore harm with his arms which proved useless as his father manage to get pass his defence and kicked every part that was exposed._

_He could smell the stench of alcohol in his father's breath and his blurry vision caught sight of how flushed his father's face was, another one of his drunken rages which he takes it on Bill. Bill saw movement at the corner of his eye at the entrance of the kitchen, his mother wearing one of her nightgowns, looking more like a haunted ghost that resides in their home than an actual mother._

_"M-Mom-" he croaked out and reached out an arm towards his mother, who turned her head slowly, her eyes dull and lifeless as she takes in the sight of her husband abusing her only surviving son, Bill's hope of her helping him vanished when she didn't seem to show concern for her son who was laying on the ground cradling his bruised ribs or her husband standing over Bill._

_She slowly turned her head back to her destination, the cupboards, where she got a packet of biscuits and left the kitchen, Bill felt so betrayed and alone at that moment as his mother abandon him once again to his father, or the man he once knew as his father._

When Bill manage to break out from memory lane, he was gasping for breath, his hands were fisting something soft in them. Tears were leaking down his cheeks, he swore that the memory was so strong that his ribs were throbbing in pain again, but slowly he came back to reality and noticed he was laying on his bed and his hands were clawing against his blankets that covered him.

His pillow was all wet from his sweat and tears, his head felt heavy just like his body as soft whimpers escaped passed his lips. He was already an adolescent, yet here he is, crying like a small child. 

Bill felt a cold hand brushed against his warm cheeks, wiping away the tears, Bill didn't need to turn his head to know who was kneeling beside his bed and he didn't have the strength to pull away from the touches, part of him fearing to be shoved into the painful memories again. 

"I could make them remember Georgie again little buddy, since you don't like them forgetting completely about your little brother," 

The cold hands combed through his hair, causing Bill to shiver at the inhuman coldness that seeped through the hands into his scalp. Bill knew the hidden threat behind those cruel words, that if he made his parents remembered Georgie, the abuse will start all over again and his mother will continue to be a ghost that roamed the household.

"N-No need," Bill whispered out finally, his throat was raw, probably from screaming so much, Bill wondered how much power did IT had over his mind, what the hell did he welcome into his mind the moment he made that deal with the clown. 

"I have great power over you Billy boy, you gave me that power the moment you accepted the deal we made," 

Bill flinched and cursed softly when he remembered the cold hand that was on his head.

"And I am hungry," IT whispered, Bill head snapped to the side to face yellow hungry eyes that seemed strange on the human skin that IT wore.

"I-I still have one-ne day to decide-" 

"You have been asleep for 4 hours Billy boy, and now it's around... 1 am, it technically is already the third day," IT purred out, a cheshire cat like smile appeared on IT's face as IT tilted IT's head to the side and IT's eyes narrowed "I have been starving for two days now, and human food isn't satisfying enough for me,"

Bill gulped, he didn't want to choose anyone, he didn't want to be the one who choose who will die next. No one deserved to die in his town-

"Maybe I can help you with the choosing Billy boy," IT purred, IT's hand moved to Bill's forehead and Bill gasped softly when he felt the similar intrusion of his brain again but much more gentle the time compare to the painful intrusion that happened a few hours ago.

In front of Bill's eyes, memories were flickered through of people that he hated or dislike, memories of the Bower's gang members, memories of teachers who mocked Bill's speech problem, memories of classmates who bullied him and the Losers. 

Bill's teeth clenched naturally at the memories of the taunts and jabs that were made by someone in his life, finally IT settled on a teacher that always takes chances to mock Bill or the Losers in her classes. 

"This one?" a voice murmured beside him, Bill unconsciously nodded and he was pushed away from memory lane and back to reality, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. 

Bill's eyes started to flutter close again, he felt the cold hand brushing his hair and a unfamiliar tune was being hummed near him, Bill yawned once before submitting to his tiredness and slept. 

_~~~~~~~~~_

The next morning, Bill stared at the flyer showing the picture of his school's teacher and the large words **MISSING**  printed underneath the picture. But soon she would be forgotten by the town as well, she didn't have any family members since she lived alone, no one liked her because of her sharp tongue and rude words. 

IT had brought him the flyer this morning and placed it on his bed sheets so when he woke up he would see what IT had done, Bill felt guilty and sad that he had caused someone to die and disappear, but no matter what he thought, he had no tears to spill for his dead teacher who did nothing but mock him.

"She was a screamer, just had to pretend to be some rats and chewed off her face and organs," IT giggled beside him, IT sat beside him on his bed and Bill didn't bother to push IT away knowing that IT can overpower him easily.

"Maybe next time you should come along little buddy, some audience would be fun," IT seemed to be in a very good mood today, probably from finally eating after so long. 

"N-No thank you," Bill smiled weakly as he folded the flyer and stood up to throw it into the rubbish bin below his table, IT watched him from IT's position on the bed. Bill yanked open the closet and took some of his clothes to the bathroom so that he can get out of his uncomfortable clothes that aren't suitable for sleeping, and finally take a warm shower.

He was gonna meet up with the Losers today, maybe he can finally have some company who isn't a monster clown or his brain washed parents, and find a way to tell the Losers what happen without his back burning in pain.

Bill hissed when he saw the bite mark on his shoulder was renewed and more fresh compared to the previous time, he wondered how long would it take for the bite mark to fully heal and disappear from his skin. 

Bill turned on the shower head and grabbed the bar of soap nearby, getting the grime and dirt from his skin and hair washed out. 

He was glad when he came out that Robert was gone from his room, Bill combed his hair and went downstairs. He was greeted with the long forgotten smell of a ready breakfast, he couldn't help but grin when he saw the toast, eggs, milk and sausages ready for him on the table.

Bill smiled as he ate, his mother made good food and he missed all of this. Said mother was smiling proudly at the sight of her son eating her breakfast, Bill wished he can erase the memories of his mother just being a ghost inside the house and replace all of them with this version of his mother.

"I'm going out mom!" he said once he finished his breakfast and dump his dishes into the sink, "hold on Bill! Robert said he wanted to follow you to keep an eye on you," yelled his mother.

Suddenly Bill's happiness sank, oh hell no-

"I-It's n-n-not need-ded m-mom! BYE!" Bill ran out the door to the outside and get Silver, his bike, and rode to where he always met the Losers almost daily since summer break started. Bill let outa breath, '... Why do I even bother? That stupid clown will find me anyway...' thought Bill after a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is seriously getting tired of Pennywise's shit.  
> Like seriously ha.
> 
> Bill is getting mentally and physically tortured by IT after all =w=lll


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd the Losers appear! 
> 
> Since this an AU, some characteristics of the Losers are slightly changed. For the plot of course. I have a slight idea of where this is going, but I love some ideas and feedback from you guys of how you guys want this to end haha~

Bill and The Losers frequently meet up daily at the river side, where they usually swim and play at yearly during the summer holidays. This unnamed tradition was held ever since they formed The Loser's Club, this private affair precious in its own way to each member.

None of the other teenagers cared about them after all, they either avoid or join in the bullies. Even the kinder teens in school didn't dare speak with them as well since The Losers were the unpopular ones and the Bower's gang made sure that anyone who thinks of joining the Losers or speak with them, will get the worst time of school years in their life.

Funny how some high school drop outs and graduates still continue to terrorise the weaker ones in the school's unmentioned food chain of students.

The Losers spend most of the time at the river swimming or have small picnics under a tree when they gather together, but sometimes they just sit down and relax, speaking about their days, school and what not.

As Bill rode his bike on the road that lead towards the familiar river side, his eyes unconsciously drifted to the flyers stuck on boards or the light poles along the road when he paused at a junction or a traffic light, most of the flyers showing missing children and some adults.

The flyer that now held the picture of his dead teacher was stapled over whoever the poor soul that was lost before her, Bill felt the familiar guilt eating him up from inside, since he was the reason why she had died.

That was before memories of what that teacher had done to him in class and in school pushed away the guilt, his mind showed him all the mockery and the jabs of insults towards his speech disability, and to Bill's horror, a dark hidden part of him felt satisfied from her death, and glad no more children will be harmed from her sharp tongue words.

Bill shook his head, clearing his dark thoughts before that clown could sense it and probably teased Bill about it, he focused on the road before him, watching from the side of his eyes as houses along the road slowly faded away and being replaced by trees and nature, the tar road soon turned into brown soil that caused some bumps in the road.

Bill could feel the change of air, which was fresh and clean compare to the dirty and humid air of the town which was stuffed with the tension of so many deaths lately.

Bill spotted a few familiar bicycles propped up against a few trees and rode his own bike towards one of the tree as well, locking his bike in place before walking the rest of the way to the river side.

Bill's lips curled up at the sight of all his friends sitting down in a circle on a picnic cloth or a random cloth, he didn't know, under a tree.

"Bill!"

Bill's smile widen when Beverly waved him over, "h-hey guys," he said, walking towards them and sat down at the empty spot they had left for him, in between Beverly and Richie.

"So Big Bill, did your parents get replaced by aliens from Mars or did they finally fucking snapped out heads out of their asses?" Asked Richie with a playful grin, not having his brain to mouth filter as always.

Bill rolled his eyes and elbowed Richie, "I th-think they finally snapped ou-out of it," he said smiling, but his smile dropped when he remembered the reason WHY his parents are back to normal before Georgie disappeared.

"Speaking of 'IT'," Beverly frowned "how did you escape IT Bill?" she asked, suddenly all eyes zoned in on Bill, and Bill felt a cold sweat breaking out of his skin.

Bill could faintly felt the ghostly feeling of the burning sensation along his spine whenever he tried to speak about IT's and his deal or anger IT, "I-I guess I was l-lucky," he stuttered out, his eyes glued to the ground as his shoulders tensed up.

Most of The Losers frowned at him, especially Ben, whose friendship with Bill had soured shortly after the two boys found out they were after the same girl, kind and selfless Beverly.

"Luck? You sure? I mean, IT could be like possessing you! Hell! You could be IT- OW! What was that for Mike!" hissed Richie whole held one of his knees as Mike retract his foot while the two boys glared at each other.

Eddie sighed "shut up Richie," he looked tired and there was dark rings under his eyes, among The Losers, Eddie was the smallest, even Beverly was slightly taller than him, they all theorised it was because of the many medicine Eddie's oh so kind mother gave him since young, the medicine stunting his growth.

Richie seemed to lessen down his special version of teasing after Eddie spoke, it was strange that this small teenage boy had the control over Richie's loud and unfiltered mouth, these couple of years the relationship between the two boys have shifted into something else entirely, but all of them didn't dare bring up the topic.

Beverly placed a hand on Bill's shoulder gently, "look Bill, if you don't want to talk about what happen in the sewers. It's fine, but remember we are always here for you and when you're ready to talk about what happen with IT. We will be here for you, because we Losers stick together! Don't we guys?" small muttered of 'yes' broke out among the other five.

Bill tried not to smirk at the sight of Ben's jealous eyes when Beverly tried to comfort him, the two boys were both after Beverly's heart after all, all is fair in love and war.

Bill's face lit up in a small smile towards Beverly, his stomach always filled with butterflies when Beverly spoke with him and the small touches they shared that were innocent always filled him with a childish glee, almost giving a high that drugs- even though he never took drugs before -could never rival!

"Ah Billy there you are!"

And here comes the stupid clown. Bill wondered if he would ever have peace and quiet anymore...

The Losers all jumped when Robert seemingly appeared out of nowhere- Bill knew IT had teleported or was spying on all of them this whole time, most probably the latter -and was now was walking towards the group of Losers, IT stopped a feet away from Bill.

Bill tried not to show his fear when he saw the shadow IT had cast over him and turned around slowly to look up at the sharp blue eyes that were staring down at him, a large grin on IT's face.

IT had changed IT's clothing and now wore a clean white buttoned up shirt with a red hoodie over it and some faded blue jeans, if Bill didn't know that IT was the clown, he would have just thought the male in front of him was just another passing teenager face that Bill never remembered.

"Err who the fuck are you?" Asked Richie blinking comedically, Robert's smile widen almost showing his teeth, "I am Robert Grey," IT simply said as IT nudge Beverly away with IT's foot, Beverly glared at IT at IT's rudeness before all the Losers shuffled a bit to give space for the new arrival to sit.

Ben seemed pleased that he got to sit closer to Beverly when Robert plopped himself down next to Bill and unbelievably close, that their crossed knees were touching each other, Bill gulped and knew that IT could read his mind now and was careful of what he thinks.

"Never seen you here before," said Mike raising an eye brow as he looked at Robert up and down, wary of this new arrival.

"I'm hurt that Billy never mentioned me! We were so close when we were young! Weren't we Billy?" IT said and threw an arm around Bill's shoulders, in a fake show of the non-existent friendship that IT and Bill shared.

(Truthfully, Pennywise was watching IT's little buddy from a distance and didn't want to bother him at first, but that change as soon IT was seething with jealousy and rage when the she-human touched his little buddy. IT didn't like sharing IT's little buddy, maybe IT should have bitten somewhere more obvious, yes IT should have done that.)

Bill's whole body went tensed "w-w-well you did m-move away when I was very y-young," he felt his organs to jumble up when IT's fingers tapped in a unrhythmic way on his shoulders, and it HAD to be on the shoulder that was bitten, Bill had to hide the wince when IT tapped a little too harshly on him.

"Well! If you wanna be part of the Loser's club, you have to get bullied! That's the rule of our club!" Richie said and crossed his arms on his chest, Bill wanted to strangle Richie, who obviously can't read the mood correctly because the other Losers can obviously sense Bill's small distress.

Robert tilted his head, "bullied huh?" the fingers on Bill's shoulder stopped tapping. "Well... I was always bullied by others who think I'm weird," IT sounded almost nostalgic? for some reason.

"Weird huh? You are pretty weird," Richie said, again, no brain to mouth filter, IT grinned widely showing teeth now, "I also learned how to... ah, handle people who called me weird," the threat was there and Bill was glad that Richie still had half a brain to understand that threat and backed away from Bill slightly.

Stan suddenly stood up, his legs trembling slightly.

"Stan?" asked Mike who was sitting beside him, "just heading out to use the loo," Stan said quickly, he walked towards the dense trees and soon out of sight. All The Losers, except Mike brushed Stan's suddenly urge to go to the toilet off knowing how strange Stan could be at times.

They didn't noticed Robert had narrowed IT's eyes for one second...

~~~~~~~

Stan's legs crumpled underneath him after walking for a while, his breathing heavy as he tried to shake that feeling out of his head, that dark presence that swarm around that man called Robert was almost suffocating.

Ever since IT appeared, Stan's naturally third eye or some may call six sense was going haywire. He found out about his 'gift' when he was younger and could see and feel things that weren't there, he could sometimes tell if one was good or bad depending on the gut feeling inside of him.

But that guy, Robert, almost had a similar feeling to that killer alien clown that ate all the children, not even Henry Bowers, the Loser's hateful bully, can even be on par of what Stan felt the moment Robert appeared.

Stan sat on the ground for who knows how long as he tried to sort out his feelings and the conclusion he got from this.

1\. Robert is a very dangerous man.

2\. Bill probably isn't aware of it.

3\. Robert = Danger

Stan was very protective of his friends, he never thought he would gain friends since he was considered weird for his jumpiness and his family's background that didn't help the mocking and teasing that his schoolmates throw at him.

Then he met The Loser's club, all together they had stopped Henry Bower's gang from furthering their bullying towards them and they were left alone. Other than Bill's and Ben's constant unspoken battle for Beverly's affections, The Losers were closely knitted together.

Then the killer alien clown that can take form of what they feared appears and starts a genocide of eating children, and now some random dude from Bill's past comes along and probably is a serial killer from what Stan's gut feeling is telling him.

Stan was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards him, Stan's head shot up as he prepared to run from whatever was coming his way, but he soon relax and flopped back like jelly against the tree bark he was leaning on when Mike's face came into view.

"Stan! There you are! You were gone for almost half an hour man! Hey, you feeling ok?" Mike asked worriedly as he stood in front of Stan.

Stan wanted to scream 'NO' it was not OK, since his six sense starting ringing loud alarm bells the moment he saw Bill's childhood friend, his mind hurting from all the thoughts and conclusions. First was the Alien Clown and now a person who is probably a serial killer is added into the mix of chaos in this little town known as Derry.

Stan sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face noting how cold his face was even though he was sweating, "nah Mike, it's just Bill's old friend gives me the creeps," he grumbled, he expected Mike to roll his eyes and say something about being too paranoid or something around those lines but was surprise when a slight frown appeared on Mike's face.

"Well... Robert does have an... odd aura around him," Mike said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck, Stan blinked, stunned at what to say next since he didn't expect an agreement back.

Stan stood up from his position on the ground and brushed the dirt off his pants, "how are the others taking Bill's new friend?"

Mike shrugged "Robert is telling them something about this circus troop his joined once a long time ago," he said, "I stopped paying attention somewhere in between," he added sheepishly.

Stan let out a short laugh "I think we should get back to the others..." He said brushing a hand across his hair in slight frustration, he had to speak about this with Bill soon...

~~~~~~~

Bill didn't know whether to be glad or horrified that the four remaining Losers that sat around him and IT were so absorbed and into the stories that IT was telling, Bill didn't know if they were true or fake at this point.

Richie and Eddie both looked like they were back at being children, their eyes wide and attentive as IT continued to speak about something about the circus troop he joined, Beverly seemed interested in the story and often asked questions in between, since everyone knows that Beverly wanted to leave this town badly.

Ben was busy staring Beverly instead, causing a hint of anger and annoyance to swirl around in his heart. Bill had lost interest in the stories, pretending to mask his uneasiness as boredom that he probably heard this story a thousand times before by his 'childhood friend'.

When Mike and Stan returned, Bill took this as a chance to break out of IT's grip by sitting up straighter. Bill almost shivered at the slight growl that left IT's lips when he broke away from IT's hold, "Mike! You found Stan, Stan man, where did you go?"

Mike and Stan shared a look, to them, it was obvious how Bill seemed to be uneasy around Robert, "nah, got too deep into the forest and kinda lost my way back," Stan said as the two boys sat back down at their empty spots.

Richie huffed "you sure you didn't run into any dead corpse or anything?" He grumbled before he turned to looked at Robert, "you shouldn't have come back here dude, there's like, children missing because there is like a huge monster clown that's- OW! Eddie!" hissed Richie rubbing the side of his arm.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "shut up Richie, don't scare Robert," he grumbled or more like he didn't want to share the fact that Derry is currently being terrorised by a shapeshifting monster that feeds on children's flesh to a new person that just returned back to Derry.

Bill gulped when he could almost feel how Robert lighten up in glee at being mentioned for a split second, unknown to The Loser's of course. Bill knew he had to leave before Richie's none existent brain to mouth filter screws all of them over, "g-guys I have to l-l-leave now, I pr-promised to show R-Robert around Derry," he placed a fake smile over his lips.

Robert eyed him in amusement, obvious that IT knows what Bill was doing, "huh? Well we can't keep you back then, although there isn't much here in Derry to sight see," said Beverly smiling sheepishly.

Robert chuckled "I'll make do of what it gives me," IT said, Bill was glaring at Ben who was all so pleased with himself that Bill had to leave and he had Beverly all to himself. Bill snapped out of his glaring contest with Ben when Robert grabbed and tugged his arm, "if you want to Billy boy~ I can eat that chubby boy next," Robert chuckles darkly, IT's voice low and quietly once they were far away from the other Losers, IT's voice slightly shifting back to his clown form's voice.

Bill jumped and tried to yank his arm out of the clown's grip with no avail, damn super strength of the clown. Robert giggles, probably amused by what Bill is thinking, "I could sense all your emotions, all that beautiful hatred and irritation, all so much," IT giggled louder and Bill's face flushed in shame.

"I don't want Ben to die," Bill hissed softly under his breath, IT tapped IT's chin with IT's other hand, thinking of something as they reached at the end of the forest and the starting of the tar road, "no... that was part of our deal, your friends and family safe," IT waved IT's hand, "how troublesome, the flesh of that chubby boy could be oh so filling~"

Bill's stomach did flips at the tone of IT's voice, he placed a few frets of space between them once IT let go of his arm, "don't kill Ben," repeated Bill as he glared at IT, who smirked widely, Bill didn't trust IT one bit.

~~~~~~~

Of course IT wasn't gonna kill that chubby human, that human may be the way that makes sure the she-human won't take his Billy boy away, IT knows that humans often make life commitments to one another. Once that chubby human and she-human 'date' as the humans said, she-human will leave IT's Billy boy alone.

Bill was IT's after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Pennywise is a Manipulative Pennywise ha. 
> 
> No romance yet.   
> Well.   
> Not YET.   
> Heh.


End file.
